For the past 100 years, consumers have accepted automobiles as a viable means of daily transportation. In the most recent 50 years, daily commuters have spent more time in automobiles and have come to expect more utility from the interior space of an automobile. Automobile manufacturers and aftermarket suppliers are constantly seeking to meet customer demand for greater utility in a vehicle interior. As competition for a limited market increases and most automobiles are accepted as providing comparable levels of quality and safety, features such as cockpit comfort, utility, and driveability are increasingly important factors in differentiating automobiles.